Adriano
Appearance Adriano is relatively short, a boon for someone who needs to fit into small places and lift his own body weight often. He's a muscular Caucasian male, but still quite a thin person, lean would probably be the best word to describe him. He has medium length black hair that's tied into a pony tail at the back with a red tie. Along with that, his eyes are red with black pupils. His attired normally consists of a black undergarment with a grey chest piece and various other bits of light armor, made from leather. If he is trying to stay unnoticed and quiet, then he will often forgo this armor for just the black shirt and trousers. He wears light shoes with a slit for his large toe, so he can use it to help in climbing. He has a tattoo on his left arm as seen in the gallery, but has no other blemishes on his skin. No scars, no damage, all because Adriano is a man who would rather avoid any open conflict. Personality At first glance, Adriano may seem like your typical dark shadowy ninja, and to an extent he is that. Talking for extended periods of time is a rarity with him, and you would be hard pressed to find someone who'd enjoy your company any less than he. What differentiates him from the stock antagonist in a shonen anime, is what goes on internally. His mouth may be shut, but his mind is quite active, laughing at people when they're made fools of, insulting those who he dislikes and thinking of the best ways to dispatch people. He has a number of opinion on a number of topics, and finds it hard to stop himself from at least thinking of all the flaws, errors and mistakes people make. The best way to describe his personality would be that he's a rather sarcastic fellow, with quite a pessimistic view on the world and those around him. He's fiercely loyal to his master, and unlike his brothers the Seraphim, wouldn't think for a second about betraying him. Adriano would rather die before suffering that fate. In relation to his equals, he's quite competitive, always trying to get the one up, do something better or impress their Lord more. Despite that he's not the second in command, nor for that matter given anything particularly important to do. He enjoys only having to lead small squads on solo missions, but the lack of responsibility or power cuts deeper than you might expect for someone who walks around in a hood and cloak. He doesn't take joy in his normally bloody work of assassinations, executions or tortures, but nor is he opposed to it. It's helping their master fulfill his goals, and is making use of the various talents he's come into possession of over the millennia. He's far from stupid, and although he harbors no specific hate towards anyone, he's often able to see things for what they are clearer than most. After all, people will only show their true colours when their believe they're alone, and it's much easier to take an objective view point when you're not actively participating in the politics, leadership, battles or conflict. History TBD Powers and Abilities Assassination Expert: As it's what he's trained in for thousands upon thousands of years, and what he's trained others in, Adriano is understandably one of the best at what he does. It's incredibly easy for him to mask his reiatsu, blend into crowds and move within shadow, and any other way you can think of to go unnoticed. His many methods of dispatching targets range from poison, to ranged to a simple knife to the throat, all of which are preformed with the utmost accuracy. Close Combat Master: Although in most situation he would rather not participate in combat, if forced to Adriano is exemplary in many areas of close combat. This includes his skill in Hakuda, as well as his use of close range weaponry. The styles he employs are all quite non-combative for combat purposes, this being that he will rarely clash or block, rather preferring to work his way around opponents to strike from behind, or where they would least expect it. Master Marksman: Almost on par to his process in close combat, Adriano is extremely capable at a range. Whether this be with his bow, knives or manipulation, he's extremely accurate. Long range combat will often be his fist choice if forced into battle, preferring to take out foes while they still underestimate him, before they can do anything else. High Speed Technique Master: Like most of his level, Adriano is a master of Shunpo. He is able to use it in combat with little to no time and has been able to develop a number of techniques for the art, which he later taught to the Shinigami. :Speed Clones: By avoiding from spot to spot at incredibly high speeds, Adriano is able to create flickering copies of himself that can be used to distract an opponent or attack them from a number of different angles. :Utsuemi: Adriano moves at great speed to avoid an attack, leaving an afterimage which can appear to have taken damage. This only lasts for a second before fading away, but will often look quite realistic in that time. :Senka: Moving behind the opponent, the practitioner attacks and seals their Chain Binding and Soul Sleep in two rapid attacks. A victim may not be able to tell whether they were attacked from the front or the back because of the technique's speed, and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Cero: Adriano's cero is a dark blue and is fired from either his finger tip or the tip of his weapon. It changes for a short amount of time, then darts out in one beam of only a finger's width. It doesn't explode or destroy anything, rather it would cut though almost any object for miles at an incredible speed. :Gran Rey Cero: Cutting his palm, Adriano changes the cero for a decent amount of time, then releases it in one relatively wide blast. It's about as wide as an average person's body, and is a light blue. Upon contact it will explode outwards in a massive and near uncontrollable blast. :Cero Oscuras: When released, he's able to use the most powerful cero known to Demons and Arrancar alike. He can launch it from the same place as his regular cero, and it even appears to be the same once launched except it's a pitch black instead of dark blue. Upon contact with anything solid, it will explode with an extreme amount of force, far more than even the Gran Rey Cero. Zanpaktou (Name Subject to Change) In it's base form, Adrino's Zanpaktou is a Wakizashi, which he keeps attached to the back of his belt, horizontal to the ground. It is relatively straight with a black grip and sheath, with the pummel and tsuba being simplistic and silver. The blade is always kept razor sharp, so as to dispatch targets as quickly as possible. However, it's not particularly useful in a straight out sword fight, so Adriano will often opt to either take out his targets from afar, or use a large range of hand to hand combat styles. Release Adriano's first release is probably his most useful form for his combat style. There isn't too much of a change, except his body is covered in robes and a hood formed of shadow, and the Wakizashi disappears. The shadows appear almost like a thick black gas, clinging to his body and being produced by his own reiatsu. Second Release Going into this form is really something Adriano will often try to avoid. It goats open combat and restricts what it's possible for him to do from the shadows alone. It's far too flashy for his taste, and more often than not, it's more useful for him to stay in his semi-formed first release then it is to get the overall power of his second. Despite that, if they situation really called for it, he would use it. When he does, his Skin blackens completely to a dark purple, black wings sprout from his back and he gets a set of solid robes which only let of wisps of the shadow, rather than being formed from it. Adriano gains two this pauldrons on his shoulders, along with blue vents of reiatsu on the pieces of armor there and at his belt. His hands become slightly more animalistic and he grows claws where once were finger nails. Abilities Lama della Morte In his second ability Adriano focuses the power tomanipulate matter to create weapon based constructs. In it's simplest form he is able to create ether small black blades or long swords. The length and style of these blades can vary. The small weapons can be either physically thrown or thrown with the use of his Sei. The number of these he creates can cause the cost to vary, one small blade that he throws might be low while making one hundred of them and shooting them off would be a Med cost. If he wishes Adriano can form these shadows into longer blades that resemble a traditional longsword made of shadow. He's unable to throw these to much effect, or create more than two at a time, but they can serve as replacements for his normal weaponry. It's also possible to shoot these blades off using his Sei, the resulting damage being equal to if he sent of hundreds of smaller blades so a med cost. The physical properties of these blades is akin to that of atoms in a giant covalent structure such as diamond or graphite. They cannot conduct an electrical charge and will dissipate once Adriano stops focusing on keeping their form. He cannot summon them with out a few seconds of concentration first so there's no way he could create one out of literally thin air to stop an attack. Can be used in base onward. Manto Della Morte Using his aptitude for changing the structural constitution of matter, Adriano will manipulate his own body to form a gaseous shadow that will hold his form for a few seconds before dissipating and reforming as himself a few meters away. After this will make it seem like an opponent has struck him, only to see the attack pass though a whisp of shadow. As long as he has enough Hak to react to their attack in time he can dodge that attack. (If their average Buk/Hoho, Buk/Sei or Buk/Hak (Depends on type of attack) is 2 more than his Hak, then he's unable to use it in time, without forewarning). It works on a technical level by him 'shedding' his physical body and merely existing at a quantum level for a brief period in time. While in this state the remnants oh his body appear as shadow and will all conjugate back together to form Adriano again in his physical form. Adriano has also been known to use this ability to dart around in shadows before an attack. This doesn't add anything to his hit chance or damage and is merely for aesthetic effect, so it doesn't have a cost when used in this manner for a short period of time and because he doesn't need to do it at such a rapid pace, he can avoid the usual damage to himself. To the right is how he uses it in combat. However it must be noted that due to the restrictions he cannot use it as freely as the portrayed character. The limitations on this are that once used to dodge there is a four turn cooldown before it can be used to dodge again and the costs of doing so multiple times in a fight would probably tear him apart. This is because each time he reforms Adriano damages himself slightly, a factor that adds up if he can't have time to heal. It won't work if their average Buk/Hoho, Buk/Sei or Buk/Hak (Depends on type of attack) is 2 more than his Hak, then he's unable to use it in time, without forewarning. The ability has a four turn cooldown and can only be used 2-3 times in a fight to dodge an attack. Can be used in first release onward. Tocco Della Morte Adriano's last ability gives him one of his most powerful tools in his line of work, yet makes it so contact with anyone is out of the question. This is because his 'cursed arm', is infectious. If his blackened skin comes into contact with that of another, or any organic matter, it literally saps the life from it. The effects are similar to gangrene, where the cells themselves are killed off and the area decays. In Adriano's case it's in a state of suspension, but upon contact with others it spreads rapidly and kills the area. If targeted on a sensitive area like the face, torso or chest, and held for long enough (10 seconds) it will lead to death. If the contact period is shorted, then they'll be 'infected' and the area will cause them immense pain as it slowly dies off and fades away to nothing but dead and painless flesh. Untreated in the aforementioned areas, then it could still kill. All he needs is a second or two of skin to skin contact with the targeted area for the curse to take hold. After the fact it can only be removed by cutting it off, or for those with a high spiritual pressure, enough time for it to wear off. (On anyone who's above 40, it has a damage over time effect, and can't kill them instantly/certainly). Depending on how high someone's Han is, then the severity of this pain will vary, as well as the damage it will do to the flesh. If their Han is 4 greater than his Sei, then they will be damaged for 1 turn If their Han is 2 greater than his Sei, then they will be damaged for 2 turns If their Han is 2 less than his Sei, then they will be damaged for 3 turns If their Han is 4 less than his Sei, then they will be damaged for 4 turns Can be used in second release. Equipment Adriano doesn't carry much with him, as almost any weapon he could need can be formed from the shadow. That people said, he does carry a black short bow on his back, which can use arrows he creates from shadow. In combat he will use this in a very similar manner to how Quincies might use their bows. Adriano also keeps a number of poisons and paints on him in a pouch, all sealed. The poisons he can place in food, in letters or on weapons, while the paint allows him to blacken his skin to help him blend into the shadows. Stats Trivia - His Faceclaim is Anbu Itachi Uchiha from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Gallery Adriano3.png Adriano2.jpg Adriano1.jpg AdrianoSecondRelease.jpg